The 12 months of John X Gamzee
by TwirlyGothic11
Summary: Watch as the morialship of John and Gamzee blossom over the course of a year


For all the Gamzee x John fans out there I hope you like this!

* * *

The 12 theme's of Gamzee x John

_January_

"S-s-s-s-o-o-o COLD!" John cried out while walking through what seemed like the worst blizzard ever

On the way home through the snow he spied a particular troll just laying on the ground! John rushed over to see if he was still alive or at least try to save the poor soul from succumbing to the snow.

"Hey! Hey are you okay!? Wake up!" John shouted while shaking the troll

"Woah woah woah! Chill out my fleshy friend…" The troll said while emerging from his icy slumber

John was shocked "Chill out!? You're in the middle of the road asleep during a freaken blizzard! What the hell were you thinking!?"

The troll rubbed his sleepy eyes and gave a wide smile to the human "Oh that? Heh heh I guess I all up and lost track of the time. You got a name bro?"

"My name is John Egbert but before we freeze our asses off I'll let you stay at my place for a bit until the blizzard is over." He explained

"What ever you say motherfucker!" He said while shaking the snow off

_-At John's place- _

John couldn't help but watch the troll slurp hot chocolate with such ease, let alone if he already had 6 cups of the stuff.

"Man John this is the best stuff I ever motherfucking drank besides my faygo! What's this stuff called?" He asked

"Um…Hot chocolate" He replied

"Oh shit man you gotta teach me how to make this!" He said while hoisting his mug in the air

"Okay…but it's not hard uh…what's your name anyway?" John asked

"Gamzee! My fleshy friend Gamzee Makara!" He answered

"Gamzee huh? Okay, so the blizzard won't be gone until tomorrow morning… Do wanna just stay here until then?" He asked

"Seriously bro? You'd let me stay here for the night?" Gamzee asked in amazement

"Sure I don't mind" He said with a smile

"Wow thanks! Best friend!" He cheered

_February_

-_There was knocking at Johns door- It was Gamzee_

"Hey John! Man, its been a month since I've seen ya!"

"Oh hey Gamzee nice to see you again..you wanna come in?"

"Sure thing motherfucker! Hey can I have some more of your awesome hot chocolate again?"

"Hehehe…sure Gamzee…"

While enjoying the hot chocolate, Gamzee reached in his pocket and pulled out a nicely wrapped present with a note attached to it

"Oh John I came by cause I forgot to thank ya the right way ya know? So I went and got you this!"

John red the note first

"_To john, ThAnKs MaN fOr LeTtInG mE sPeNd ThE nIgHt! I rEaLlY pRiCiAtE iT… _

_-Gamzee ;o) P.s. YoU mAkE tHe BeSt HoT cHoCoLaTe EvEr MaN!" _

He giggled alittle while opening the present to discover a hand maid picture frame

"Gee thanks Gamzee…but why the present?" He asked

"Ah come on, its my present for what you fleshy bros call "valentines day" I wanted to give it to my first fleshy best friend since you helped me out and shit!"

John chuckled "Never had a troll for a best friend…this could be interesting…"

_March_

-_It was a very windy afternoon and Gamzee wanted to stop by for a surprise visit-_

"HEY JOHN WHATS UP!?"

John fell to the ground in tear of laughter as he marveled at Gamzee's huge bush that was his hair

"HA HA HA OMG GAMZEE YOUR HAIR!"

"Heh heh I got my hair done on the way here, you like it bro?"

John rolling around on the ground laughing and his face was starting to turn purple

"John, yo bro you okay? I didn't know fleshys could turn colors…"

"G-GAMZEE…I CAN'T..I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Oh shit!"

Gamzee lifted John outside to have the strong wind mess up not only mess up John and Gamzees hair, but John's glasses flew off his

"Uh Gamzee…"

"Not to worry bro as long as you're breathing!"

_April _

"Hey John?"

"Yes Gamzee?"

"Best motherfucking idea?"

"Best motherfucking idea…Let's do it."

Gamzee and John held on to the shopping kart for dear life as they propelled forward down the high hill in the pouring rain. It was the best rainy day of the month why not celebrate it Gamzee style?

_May_

"*sniff sniff* G-Gamzee?"

"Oh man bro you don't look so good…"

"ACHOOO! YEAH THINK?!"

"Sorry John I thought you'd like seeing all these pretty motherfucking flowers, I even picked one for your hive"

"Ugh…Thanks *sniff* but could you get me a tissue instead?"

"Sure thing man"

Gamzee thought it would be kinda cool to take John to a flower show since it was May. Little did he know that John was very allergic to them.

_June_

"Gamzee…what in gods name are you doing?"

"Hey~ John! I'm selling Faygo! You wanna be my first customer? It's twenty-five cents a cup!"

"Is this your idea of getting a summer job?"

"Sure is! I know you get all hot and stuff and that fan isn't helping a motherfucker anyway."

"So…you want to sell cups of Faygo for twenty-five cents in order to buy me an air conditioner?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well move over, you're gonna need a lot of help"

John lived in an apartment by himself with fans anywhere he put them. Gamzee saw his discomfort and offered a way to help his human friend out. While the twosome worked the makeshift stand by the end of the month they were able to make 55.00$ which was just enough for a new AC for john.

_July_

"5…4…3…2…1!"

Thousands of fireworks fill the night time sky.

"Holy shit man… That's awesome…"

"Meh, They're okay but I never saw them from the rooftop of the apartment building"

"So why do you fleshys do this again?"

"Tonight was the night this whole big country got its freedom"

"Heh I'd do this shit too and slam a cold drink with my bros"

It was Gamzee's first Independents day with John so he decided to let the tall troll experience it in the best way possible. It was the least he could do

_August _

"Hey dude…can I join you?"

"Oh sure thing man…"

They sit and watch the waves for five minutes

"Isn't today "fathers day" for you guys?"

"Yup"

"Aren't you going to celebrate it?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"If my best friend can't celebrate fathers day I won't either… and it wouldn't be fair"

"…"

"You want so hot chocolate on the way home?"

"Yeah, I'd go for that any day… Thanks John"

"Anytime Gamzee"

Gamzee often spent this month alone by the sea in hopes that Goatdad will come back. He never told anyone this not even John, but somehow he knew and figured out just how to make everything right.

_September_

"Aww! Now who's that cute little dude?"

"…Me in second grade Gamzee…"

"Heh you still have those goofy glasses just like you did back then bro?"

"Yeah they're in the dresser, why?"

"Hey John look! I'm you!"

John face palmed himself as he spent the rest trying to get his glasses back.

It has been a year since John has been out of school. He moved out on his own in attempts to meet new people…and boy did he

_October_

"Aw Yeah! That motherfucking movie was better then the last one!"

"Yeah…great…Do you always do this on Halloween Gamzee?"

"Well, sometimes I go out with Nepeta, Tav, and Karkat, but this year I thought I'd invite you over to my place and have a horror movie marathon!"

"Gee…Thanks a bunch Gamzee but its late so I think I'll go-

There was a crack of lightning and a roar of thunder

"…on second thought I think I'll just spend the night here…until the storm passes of course! Not that I'm scared or everything!"

"_What ever you say John~"_

Halloween was not a favorite of Johns. He would go out and get candy with Dave and Jade, but he wasn't as enthusiastic about it like Gamzee was.

_November_

"So before we eat Gamzee, you have to say what you're thankful for."

"Man I can't think of anything! You go first."

"Well, I'm that to have you as my first best friend an-

"I got it John I know what I'm thankful for!"

"What?"

"Motherfucking Miracles!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm thankful for motherfucking miracles because when I met you that was one!"

"I guess that counts…lets eat!"

"Aw yeah!"

Not knowing how to cook very well, John and Gamzee celebrated Thanksgiving not with wholesome food and a turkey, but instead they had; Pizza, Instant cup noodles, hot pockets, Faygo to drink, and Soper pie for desert.

_December_

"So lemme get this straight. Jane told you when you were a little dude that there was a guy with a white beard who was fat came by to deliver presents if you were good?"

"Yup."

"When is that motherfucker coming?! I wanna meet that guy!"

"But Gamzee…he's not real…"

"Oh"

"But he's not the only one who gives presents… Merry Christmas Gamzee!"

John handed him a nicely wrapped box.

"Aw sweet what is it John? Oh yeah here! For bro!"

"Thanks Gamzee."

They opened their presents at the same time. John a painting that had all their memories of the past year creatively meshed on the paper. Gamzee got a purple and black colored 3DS with a Legend of Zelda game already inside and when he turned it on there was a picture of them two making silly faces. The both of them looked at each other with tears in their eyes

"John?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't give a motherfuck what Dave said about crying! You're my best friend!"

"Yeah *sniff* YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TOO!"

As the two them cried and hugged the Christmas night away, they never realized how much fun the other one was. John had made his first troll best friend, and Gamzee gain a Morial.

-THE END


End file.
